Unrequited Love
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Nick Lucas is Macy Misa's prince charming, the boy she's been dreaming about for years, but what happens when Nick and Joe get in an argument over whether or not boys and girls can be just friends? And where does Macy fit into it?
1. Broken Hearts

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! ****Leave me a review and tell if you guys like it, don't like it, or just whatever. **

**I always love to hear your feedback. ****So yeah.. Just tell me what you guys think :)**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. I do not own any of this and blah blah blah.**

* * *

My eyes danced across the pages of Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's dream. I had already read it 3 times but couldn't resist reading

my favorite book once again. I found myself reading corny romantic novels like these quite often lately. Maybe it was because I longed for

a fairytale love like the kind that you read about in books where right at the last minute your prince charming comes and sweeps you off

your feet and the two of you share a passioante kiss under the stars. But or course I knew these kind of moments only occured in the books

and never really happened in real life, especially when your prince charming was a world famous rock star that could have any girl he

wanted. Because of things like this I had always considered myself a hopeless romantic, constantly dreaming of my prince charming (the one

who's face was plastered onto every teen magazine at the grocery store and had practically every girl at school falling all over him). And not

to mention how I usually spent my Friday nights, curled up in a ball on my couch, eating a half a gallon of cookie dough ice cream, and

watching cheesy chick flicks all by myself while a certain curly haired boy (the one that I would drop everything for) was on stage singing his

heart out while thousands of girls screamed his name. Although he would never say it, I knew I had always been just one of those pathetic

overly obsessive fans to him. It seemed like Nick was the one subject that I could never get off my mind. I sighed dreamily. "Hey Mace!"

I looked up from the page my eyes had been scrolling to see my best friend sitting down next to me on the atrium bench. "Oh hey Stells,

how's it going?" She took a deep breath. "Not swell." And once again she went off on a rant about the terrible thing that Joe had done this

time. He was all I ever heard about from her anymore. I personally found it ridiculous that the two of them both clearly felt something for

each other but were too stubborn to admit it. I stared at the clock on the wall mentally attempting to speed up the pace and make the bell

ring already. "Can you believe that?" A high pitched voice woke me from my train of thought. "Huh?" I had stopped listening at the mention

of Joe's name. I was honestly tired of hearing about him. "Macy!" Stella shot me a glare so I quickly looked down, though I could feel her

eyes still resting on me. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Stella sighed and laughed lightly. She probably knew that I had been thinking about

Nick. "Mace," Oh no, here it comes. "You should really just tell Nick how you feel already." Was it really that obvious? I mean I had told Stella

once I realized my feelings for Nick, but I didn't think she was aware of how intense my crush really was. "I honestly think he feels the same

way. I mean come on, you two obviously have chemistry." I furrowed my eyebrows."Yeah, 3rd period." I wasn't quite sure what that had to

do with Nick and I. And for some reason she laughed. I didn't really see the humor in any of this. "Not quite what I meant. But, come on Mace."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me. "Just think about it." I finally gave in. "Okay." I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back

on the book in my hands.

I began losing myself in the words scrawled along the page when i heard Stella's voice again. "Nick, Joe. What brings you two here?" My

eyes snapped up at the sound of his name. "Just trying to prove a point to my little bro." Joe answered cockily and smirked at Nick, who just

rolled his eyes in return. He continued, "See, Nicholas and I are kind of in the middle of a dispute and we'd like your input." He directed his

glare towards Nick. "They're going to agree with me." Stella rolled her eyes and turned to the boys. "What is it this time?" Nick spoke up

now. "Joe here thinks that guys and girls can't be just friends." My eyes widened as I considered what I had just heard. I had to agree with

Joe on this one, guys and girls couldn't be just friends. Of course, this only led to me applying Joe's statement to the current Nick situation.

And the truth was, as hard as I tried I would never be able to be just friends with Nick. I couldn't ignore that electricity that shot through my

stomach whenever he was near or the way he somehow managed to make my heart skip a beat with just a simple smile. Both of which were

occurring at the moment. "Guys and girls can totally be just friends." Stella spoke. "Yeah but only for so long." Joe returned, obviously

describing their relationship. "Because eventually feelings change and what was once just two friends hanging out suddenly turns into

more." Nick shook his head. "Joe, you're so insensitive. That's not always the case. I mean look at me and Macy." My breath caught in my

throat, and I began to lose focus as Nick continued. "We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be." My heart sank as his words stabbed into

my sides. He glanced over at me, and I gave him the best 'I completely agree' smile that I could manage, though I began to doubt that any

of them were actually buying it. I had to get out of here. Luckily for me, the warning bell dinged through the speakers. My escape route.

"Hey, guys. I better get going. I'll catch you later." I called over my shoulder as I spun around and trudged off. I could feel the

tears which had already begun to form in my eyes, and I wanted so badly to be mad at Stella for actually giving me the slightest bit of hope

that I could stand a chance with Nick. I rushed off as a single tear fell down my cheek washing away those five minutes of hope that I had

had for Nick and I. As I walked out of the bustling school building, Nick's words slowly crept back into my mind.

_Just friends._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with school and such.**

**But not to worry, I have tons of ideas for Nacy stories for the future so I'll try to get those up soon!**

**See you guys! :]**

**~Oogle Poogle**


	2. Confessions

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

**And by the way I do not own any of this.**

**~Oogle Poogle**

* * *

I closed my front door behind me thanking God that my mom was on a business trip in New York and I had the place to myself. I slid down

against the door and cupped my face in my hands as tears dripped down my cheeks. I felt as if I had gotten kicked in the stomach and still

couldn't catch my breath. A familiar tune erupted in the air, _"You_ _gotta live to party, bust a move, everybody is in the groove._" bringing my

attention back to the present. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and chucked it at the wall to stop that stupid song from playing. It seemed

that everywhere I turned something reminded me of him.

After taking a few deep breaths, I picked the phone up off the floor. It said I had one missed call from Stella so I hit redial. The phone rang a

few times before I heard a high pitched voice ask "Hello?" "Hey Stell." I answered making it sound as if everything was fine, but that was

something I couldn't even convince myself of. "Hey," She said quietly. "I was just wanting to see how you were doing." I walked over and

plopped down on my couch as I said, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Stella laughed. "Oh come on Macy! I'm not that stupid. Now how are you

really?" I sighed. "Not too good." And then I lost it. "Stella, how could you lead me on to believe that he actually had feelings for me, just to

find out that he feels the exact opposite of how we thought?" I sniffled a few times. "Aww Mace," She began, "I'm sorry. I just thought you

guys really had something." "Nick's a rock star. He could never feel that way about me." I interjected, but she stopped me. "No, Nick's an

idiot, that's what he is." I laughed but then frowned again at the thought of the boy I would never be able to call mine. "He's such an idiot

for not seeing how perfect you two are for eachother." I considered that for a minute, Nick never realizing that we could be good for

eachother. The thought made me cry even more and Stella responded at the sound of my sniffles. "That's it, I'll be over in a few." "Okay." I

wiped my eyes and clicked the end button. Maybe a girl's night was just what I needed, a little fun to get my mind off of all this heart ache.

* * *

A few moments after I hung up, the door bell rang. _That can't be Stella._ I thought to myself. I opened the door, and there was Nick."Oh hey

Nick." I put on my best fake smile. "So what brings you here?" I asked leaning against the door frame."You seemed pretty upset earlier Macy,

and I just wanted to see what was up." I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I'm fine. Completely fine." He raised his

eyebrows. "Seriously, what's up?" _How could __everyone see through my little charade? Was I that bad at acting?_ I brushed it off and turned back

to Nick. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said trying to drop the subject, but of course he wouldn't let it go. "Mace." He said giving me a look.

"Fine, you want to know what's up?" I practically yelled. "What's up is that I love you Nick." He stood frozen in shock. I waited several

moments for an answer, but he said nothing. I took that as a pretty bad sign, so I continued. "But it doesn't even matter because you don't

feel the same way." I slammed the front door making a beeline for my room. Entering the room, I flopped onto my bed and buried my face

in the pillows. And at the memory of the words which had just escaped my mouth I couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated. No i correct

myself, enormously humiliated. I badly wanted to punch myself for the embarrasment which I had just caused, knowing that because of

those three stupid words, Nick would never be able to think of me the same now. He was probably off laughing about it, telling Joe and Kevin

what a freak I was. If I had just kept my mouth shut I could've at least still been friends with Nick. And friends I could live with. But this, to

sum it up, was pretty much unbearable. I was going to have to avoid Nick from now on, maybe even transfer schools. I jumped at the sound

of a familiar voice. "Hey, Mace. Sorry, you weren't answering the door so I just let myself in." Stella paused examining me and sat down

beside me on the bed, waiting for an answer. "Nick came over." I told her. Her eyes widened. "What exactly happened?" She asked. "Well,"

I began wiping a tear from my cheek. "I took your advice and told him how I felt." My voice broken on the last word. "And then he didn't say

anything so I sort of just slammed the door in his face and now here I am." I looked at her waiting for a reaction but she said nothing.

"Stella!" I whined. "What am I gonna do?" "Macy," She began. "When I told you to tell Nick how you felt that was back before you already

knew he didn't feel the same way." I sniffled. "Stell, you're not making me feel any better." "Sorry." She replied sheepishly. My cellphone

went off again. "It's him." I said reading the caller ID. "What are you gonna do?" Stella questioned. "Avoid him at all costs." I answered,

rejecting his call. She rolled her eyes, "You know thats only going to last for so long." "Well so long is long enough."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!**

**Oh and I should have the next chapter up soon. **

**~Oogle Poogle**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Realization

**Heyy! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ****Sorry i took so long to get this up, ****i've been very busy with school late****. **

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter of this fic, not 100 % sure though. Well thanks for reading them all so far! Hope you like it :)  
**

**~Oogle Poogle **

**P.S. I do not own any Jonas related things.**

* * *

The sleepover had gone well. Stella and I had spent the entire night watching cheesy horror flicks and pigging out. My mind had been taken

completely off of Nick the whole time. I could always count on Stella to cheer me up. After Stella had returned home, the rest of the weekend

went by in a blur, and before I knew it my eyes were flickering open on a bright Monday morning. After showering and getting dressed,

I grabbed a quick bite to eat and hurried out the door. As I drove along the school road, I began to feel more and more like I was going to

throw up. Of course, with my luck, Nick's locker was right beside mine which made my chances of avoiding him even worse. "Come on Macy,

you can do this." I whispered to myself as I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car. Walking into the busy building my eyes flickered

across the crowded hallway making sure Nick was nowhere in sight. I sighed a breath of relief when he was nowhere to be seen.

So the rest of my day dragged on and I had not seen Nick once. I had even eaten lunch by myself in the library to make sure I would

not run into the curly haired boy. Just as the bell had rung for the day and I was making my way out of the Spanish room, I crashed into

someone causing me to stumble backwards onto the floor. A hand reached out in my direction so I grabbed it and was pulled back to my feet.

As I lifted my eyes to see who I had just bumped into, I nearly had a heart attack when I realized who the victim was. "Macy," Nick breathed.

"Finally! I've been looking for you all over." My breaths grew shorter. "I have something I want to tell you, Mace." I already knew what he was

about to say, and I wanted anything but to hear the boy I love once again tell me that he didn't feel the same way about me that I did him.

My eyes scanned the hall searching for a way of escape. "Yeah, well it can probably wait. I have to go." I yelled running towards the door.

"But Macy you don't understand. I –" I scrambled out the doors of the school building before I could let him finish. As I drove out of the parking lot,

my eyes fell upon Nick who was standing on the sidewalk staring after me as my car sped off. I wiped a tear off my cheek when my phone started

ringing once again. _Did_ _Nick not __get the hint that I wasn't going to answer his calls? _I scoffed and stared back at the road. I had managed to avoid

Nick for the next two days, though I had received nearly a hundred missed calls from the boy. It was thursday afternoon and I had just arrived

home from school. I was laying on my bed reading a magazine when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. "Hey mace! I think I left my bag

at your place. I'm busy with the boys at the moment, so I'm just going to send a friend over to get it." Stella texted me. "Okay, cool."

I sent back. I ran upstairs fixed my hair and makeup and changed out of my baggy sweats before whoever Stella's friend was arrived.

As I jogged back own the stairs, the door bell rang. I tucked my hair behind my ear, rested my hand on the door knob, and after

pausing for a brief moment opened the door.

* * *

Nick was standing in the doorway flusterred. _Of Course it would be him! _I yelled in my head. I was going to kill Stella for this next time I saw her.

Rain was pouring down in the dark autumn sky and I honestly felt bad for a very drenched Nick so, as much as I longed not to, I asked him

to come in. "Macy, you didn't let me finish back there." He began before I interrupted. "Nick I get it, okay?" I closed the door behind me and continued.

"You don't have to sit here and try to explain to me how you don't feel the same way," I paused. "You've already done enough of that." As I was

turning around to hand him Stella's stuff, Nick blurted out, "I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you." I spun around and my eyes

locked with his. "And I can't help but smile every time I hear your laugh." He paused and I narrowed my eyes. "But I didn't realize either of

these things until I was left alone on your doorstep in the pouring rain." He tilted up my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "Macy, I haven't

been able to stop thinking about you all week and it drove me crazy not seeing you at school every day. I don't know why I didn't realize

this sooner but," He paused and took my hands into his. "I think I'm falling for you." I couldn't believe my ears. For several moments we

stood in silence, just the sound of our breathing, and probably my pounding heart, could be heard. I was trying to wrap my head around the

whole idea of Nick actually liking me back when he spoke up again."Mace, with you it's different. I didn't fall hard and fast with you, it was slow

and perfect and that's why I know that you're right for me. I just can't believe I didn't realize sooner that the girl I would fall in love was

right in front of me the whole time." "Love?" I choked out while my fingers intertwined with his. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this,

but I think I love you Macy." Before I had a chance to react, his lips came crashing down on mine and his hands slid onto my waist. My head was

spinning a mile a minute, and I began to question my stability. Once I came to the conclusion that this was all real and actually happening,

I slid my hands around Nick's neck and really began to kiss him back. Eventually we both broke away for air, but our foreheads still remained

pressed against each other's. My mind was racing and I couldn't even find the words to say. Nick just smiled down at me, which only made me

lose my focus even more. Any clear thoughts I had been thinking were surely gone by now. Just as my knees were beginning to go weak,

Nick brought me back to reality. "Well I better get back home." He said grabbing Stella's bag. "Oh, right." I stumbled, feeling a gut wrenching pain

at the thought of having to let Nick go the moment after I had finally been able to call him my mine. Nick kissed my cheek and disappeared

into the downpour of rain, while I stood in the doorway for several moments staring after him. I was disappointed with myself that I had let

the boy that I love leave without even telling him how I feel in return, so I ran after him. "Wait!" I yelled flying barefoot across the wet driveway.

Before he could speak I pressed my lips against his then pulled back. "I love you." And with that I ran back inside, not giving him a chance to respond.

I was hoping that I had left him wanting more, but I somehow doubted that when I considered the fact that he was world famous rock star Nick Lucas and

I was school known klutz Macy Misa. Though I was somewhat reassured when I peeked through the window and saw Nick was still standing frozen

in the center of the driveway. Giggling, I ran into my room and plopped onto my bed feeling like some kind of lovesick fool, but I didn't mind it one bit.

All I could think about was how much I couldn't wait for school tomorrow (Well there is a first time for everything).

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**I would really like to hear your feedback so please tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh and I have a bunch more Nacy stories lined up on my computer waiting to come so i'll try to post them soon.**

**I'll try to post at least 2 a week, but it gets hard because of school and such, but I promise I will try.**

**Thanks~**


End file.
